Fazbear Nightmare
by Kivachan668
Summary: What if the unnamed employee of Five Nights 3 is Mike? What if Fazbears Fright never fully burned and was opened to the public? Tensions rise as the story unfolds and our familiar night guard fights to finally blow the whistle on the corruption thriving within the Fazbear company, will he succeed? Or will he be framed for something he never could have done? UNDER HIATUS
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my first real thing on fanfiction. I've been writing roleplays for years, but none ever really got published or were worthy of being published, so with all the theories and thoughts open with FNAF I figured it was safe and ripe territory to try my hand at. This story isn't heavily betaed so please pardon any mistakes and as a warning any flames will be added to the blaze of Fazbears Fright come Night 7. Hope you enjoy! Also, yes this prologue may be short and may be choppy or weak, but please advance to the next chapter where things actually start happening before passing judgement!**

**Prologue**

"Now let's see...According to what my old man said the room should be right up here." A ruddy haired man in his early 20's said, wandering through the old Pizzeria with three other men following him.

Stepping over molding acoustic tiles and wires everyone looked around until one worker commented through his hazard mask, "This place really went to shit didn't it?"

"Yeah, well it's been shut down for like-30 years." Jake said looking back, "And the roof was just as shitty when dad had to close it."

Eventually as the small group made it past the dining hall and stage the smell of rot and stagnant water grew stronger, and they walked up to the very back of the restaurant and found one whole wall had collapsed from water damage.

"Well damn. Is that supposed to be it?" one of the other workers, John, asked as he shined his flashlight through the gaping hole.

"I think so...guess we won't need the hammers." Jake murmured, stepping over the piles of rotted drywall and peeking into the room.

Scanning around he stepped back out and said, "Hey Danny, go get the shovels so we can clear this shit outta the way, I see some old arcade cabinets we can use if we can get them out. I'm going in to see what else there is."

Not waiting for a response from the others, Jake hopped back into the room and paused as an awful stench he hadn't noticed until it hit him. Crinkling his nose under the respirator as Rick and John followed him, Jake looked around for the source of the smell aside from the moulding rot.

Wandering around useless boxes of unused parts and kitchen utensils the man froze when his light hit something very different. Turning and walking toward the far wall Jake broke into a wide grin.

"Guys! We found one!" He called over his shoulder. "It's the old Spring Bonnie Grandpa talked about!"

Running over quickly the other two looked over Jake's shoulders and Rick made a noise of utter disgust.

"Dear shit are those guts hanging out of it?!"

"Looks like it...and the rest of the bodys melted around it…" John muttered making Rick gag.

"Eh, it looks all dried up." Jake shrugged, nudging the animatronics foot with his own, causing small bits of bone clinging to the exposed metal to clatter to the floor.

The robot was slumped against the wall looking like an absolute nightmare, pieces of bone were visible in the arms and clinging to the legs but it was thankfully difficult to see in the dark.

"Let's go get the construction lights and kits from the truck. I want this thing cleaned up and jumped as soon as possible." Jake said turning and ignoring the appalled look he got from Rick.

This was the Fazbear companies last chance to hit it big, and things weren't about to die out because someone actually died again.

"Say…" Jake hummed with a sly grin, glancing back. "Once that thing's running, how does Springtrap sound for a name?"


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hey, have the first chapter, cause why not? I already have chapter 2 done but I'm going to wait until tomorrow to post it, and I promise it's longer! And Mike actually gets to meet Springtrap then, so you get to look forward to that :3**

**Chapter 1**

"Mike...Miiike...Mikey, time to wake up~" A kind voice chimed as the blonde grumbled and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Ten more minutes…" He grumbled.

"Noooo, come on hun, it's 11 o' clock." The woman at his side giggled slightly, tugging at the pillow.

"Jennyyyy…." the man groaned, trying not to laugh as well.

"Come on, time for you to get up and for me to go to bed." The brunet said shaking his shoulder.

Eventually Mike sat up and smiled sleepily, but woke up a little more noticing the concerned look his wife was giving him.

"What?"

"Are you sure working at Fazbear's is a good idea honey? You still have nightmares about those things!" Jenny frowned. "They were still paying you almost three times what they're going to be paying you now after you quit."

"And they're still going to be paying me half that under the table along with my weekly paycheck." Mike nodded. "It'll be ok. I'm going to make sure no one else will get hurt if they bring those things back."

"But what if _you_ get hurt? What are Abby and I going to do then?"

"I won't get hurt, I promise. If anything I'm going to try to get that franchise shut down for good, or at least hit them with some sort of suit once I get enough cause about work conditions." Mike said quietly and confidently.

"If you're sure…" Jenny sighed.

"I'm sure." the man smiled slightly, getting up to get ready for work.

Showering and combing through his hair Mike quietly got ready, setting his watch and grabbing his uniform. A simple but modified guards uniform of dark slacks, black shoes, a belt with a baton and -rather pointless- pepper spray, and a dark purple uniform shirt with rolled sleeves. On the shirt was a new patch embroidered on the breast with a eyeless cartoony Freddy with bloody text just below saying '_Fazbear Fright'_ and _SECURITY_ printed in reflective white along the back.

So much like his old uniform, yet so different. 30 years ago he would have killed to have the stupid baton, no matter how useless it would have been if any of the animatronics got into the office.

Hell, it was hard to believe it had been 30 years since then anyway! Sense that one week of pure hell on earth he had gotten a 5 year degree in technical design, had 3 other jobs, gotten married, and had a beautiful baby girl with said wife.

Though, also with those 30 years, he had tried to look further into the secrets of the Fazbear company. After he was free of that terrible job he realized none of what he went through really made any sense, and after his stent in college it made even less sense.

The animatronics should never have been as intelligent as they were, even with some of the responses they use to give the children. Yes they weren't allowed on the floor after 87' but the birthday boy or girl was always allowed to be up in front of the stage and Mike remembered one instance the robots had held a full detailed conversation with a child and her parents.

They even remembered the girls name and called goodbye when Bonnie saw the family leaving that same day.

Then there were little things that happened at night when the customers had left he heard other workers talking about. A Majority of times it was noises everyone talked about, like sometimes during cleanup they heard a child crying or laughing around the restaurant, the crying normally coming from the stage or Pirates Cove, but rarely did a forgotten child actually turn up after an employee search.

Now, Mike never really believed in ghosts or any sort of paranormal activity before he took that job at Fazbears, but afterwards he certainly began to question the rumors of the 5 murdered children he always heard whisperings of. Especially when the robots, on _exceedingly _rare occasions activated and questioned about an employee that went missing, quit, or was laid off. Strangest of all, they always asked about the individual by name.

Thinking on this a chill went up Mikes back and he shook his head, trying to discard the memory of what he saw before his 5th night on the job. That had been one occasion that spooked everyone.

Mike had come in early before his shift started, just as the nightly cleaning crew and cooks were wrapping up to leave, and everything had been fairly quiet.

The recording he had received on night 4 still had the young guard rattled, but before he could try asking what had happened to the nameless guard before him, the robots suddenly activated.

Bonnie and the others lifted their heads and looked around, the purple rabbit letting out his dorky laugh before saying in his somewhat glitchy voice,

"Hey, has a-anyone seen Eddie l-lately?"

"I'm right here B-Bonnie!" Freddy chuckled in his equally dorky voice.

"Not you Freddy! He said _Eddie_." Chika piped.

"Yeah! The old g-g-guard! He was f-f-fun to play with hahaha!" Bonnie laughed.

Backing away from the stage Mike looked at one of the others just as the robots inexplicably shut down, just as suddenly as they had activated, their heads and arms dropping limp on their frames.

As it turned out Eddie had gone missing the same day of the previous week, no explanation, no notice, and no car in the lot the following morning. Though no evidence was found that the man had been killed, the office had been a total mess when the morning crew came in.

Apparently it was a large concern at the time as Eddie had been one of the primary managers, but strangely no one pressed to report his disappearance, especially the owners. If anything, they discouraged any notion of reporting the mans vanishing to the police, saying Eddie was known for taking sudden trips, but others said he never got fired because he was a family friend.

Shaking his head once more Mike glanced at the clock and sighed. It took nearly half an hour to get to the amusement park, and it was already 11:30.

He just prayed the night would be as simple as the last several had been…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The new Fazbear Fun Park, an establishment that had been almost 2 years in the making, all recreations of the old locations in one central area with new attractions as well.

Walking through the silent park Mike looked around and waved at some of the other security guards arriving to take their posts at the other attractions.

They had it lucky, of the three recreations none of them would have working animatronics as far as Mike knew. Those roles would be taken by other employees in mascot costumes with LED eyes.

Of the recreations, there was one building dubbed '_Chika's Chow Hut',_ modeled after one of the very first restaurants Mike was not familiar with in the slightest. This acted as the central food court of the park and would feature costumed mascots of the very early robots, which mike had seen shipped in the previous day. They seemed much more...uncanny than the later ones in his opinion. Much sharper angles, bulkier, and very glassy -creepy- eyes that required small mechanics in the mask to blink so they weren't as scary, but they weren't backlit like the others.

The next recreation Mike was not as familiar with but vaguely remembered going to when he was very little. The only thing he really remembered was the puppet at the prize counter use to terrify him. That recreation was the largest building out of the park and was called '_Freddy's Fun Center'_ which would feature the toy mascots from the 80's and hold a large arcade, a small water park, and an indoor playground.

The last recreation was modeled after the restaurant Mike had worked and and would of course hold mascots from the early 90's, but this one was supposed to provide a creative outlet for the more rambunctious children. This would hold creative workshops and art lessons for the kids hosted by Bonnie, hence the name of '_Bonnies Art Burrow'_ .

Besides those the other attractions were pretty basic for amusement parks but were entirely new, like '_Mangles Mini Coaster', 'Marionettes Gift Box', 'Chippers Lazy River', _and '_JJ's Juice Stand'._

But then there was Mikes post...Fazbear Fright. The most out of place and most controversial-yet fitting- attraction in the park.

Still under construction, even with how many corners they were obviously cutting, and set to open in a weeks time just in time for the grand opening of the park. Mike was dreading it.

If Jake intended on really finding one of the old animatronics, he would sooner torch the damn place than let people - let alone children- anywhere near the thing.

Walking into the horror house through the back exit to go right to the office, Mike settled and fished a book out of the desk to keep entertained. Read two lines, check the cameras, read two lines, check the vents, read two lines, check the systems. That's all it really boiled down to until he got a canned call in from Jake. He could tell it was a preset call meant to go off at midnight like the past calls/recordings from Eddie in the past so he idly listened until he heard the teen say,

"But I have an even _better_ surprise for you and you're not gonna believe this- we found one. A _real_ one-Uh...oh-uh- Gotta go man, uh we-well look, It-it's in there somewhere, I'm-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found. Talk to ya later man!"

The blonde nearly _dove_ for his tablet.

On his previous scan he hadn't seen a thing and god only knew where the latest monstrosity could be if it was roaming the building all day unattended. You would think they would tell him something like that _before _he went in for his shift! But no, the owners of the chain were still fucking psychos!

"Shit, shit, _shit! _Where is it…" Mike muttered, flipping through the cameras, old panic already making his shoulders knot and his stomach turn.

He hardly even registered the old tape of what sounded like Eddie still playing in the background. At the moment an old instructional recording from the 70's could matter less than finding the new animatronic roaming the halls.

Before long he found the thing wandering down the hall on cam 5, the robot stopping and sharply looking up at the camera with eerie glowing eyes as soon as it turned on. It knew Mike was watching it, just like the others had, but how was he supposed to keep it away? He didn't have any doors to keep it out!

Switching to a different camera Mike took a chance and hit the audio setting, pausing when he heard a child laugh deep within the building, and apparently the rotting 'Golden Bonnie' heard it too.

As Mike watched cam 6 he saw the thing shuffle into the other room and looked around before looking up to glare at the camera.

Quickly Mike learned the animatronic had no choice but to follow the noises he was triggering as it seemingly grew more and more aggravated with every room the guard dragged it to, its head twitching and eyes narrowing whenever it looked up.

"So that's how you work huh…?" Mike murmured as he forced the thing back to the entrance with cam 10.

Though as he flipped back to cam 9 to start putting the thing back and forth into a loop he froze seeing a much different face staring back at him. Quickly putting the tablet down, the guard let out a sharp scream as a demented Balloon Boy suddenly was in front of him and lept for his face with a raspy scream.

Falling from his chair Mike braced for anything and slowly opened his eyes in confusion when nothing happened. His head was pounding and his vision swam as he tried to get up, red lights flashing above him as he realized it was becoming very difficult to breathe. Swiping the tablet off the desk the guard fumbled with the touchscreen to bring up the system settings and found the vents had gone offline along with the audio systems.

"Shit…" He gasped, trying to reset everything as he began to feel nauseous.

After a second he heard the vents rattle back to life and fresh air filled the room and he took a deep breathe, getting back into his chair and tried to calm down.

He'd gotten too distracted keeping the real robot away, he forgot to make sure everything was still functioning...But why was he already hallucinating? He remembered having auditory and visual hallucinations at his first job, but that was because he had been barely getting any rest and was constantly in a state of panic. He knew for a fact he was well rested, and he hadn't been too scared once he realized how to keep Golden Bonnie away, so there was no reason for him to have seen that burnt Balloon boy…

But suddenly Mike was yanked out of his thoughts when a shadow flicked past him and he lept back finding the withered animatronic right in front of him looking through the window with that demented permanent smile.

The thing was easily 6 feet tall and looked like it had been pulled straight out of a dumpster. The suit it had was rotting and had many holes exposing the endoskeleton on the inside or was missing entirely on areas, having a gross yellow color, and half its left ear was missing. Fake plastic teeth were lined and visible along the mouth where the 'lips' of the suit had been torn away giving the thing a freaky smile but worse of all was what Mike saw _inside_ the thing.

The eyes were freakishly uncanny and the guard swore they looked bloodshot behind the bright glow illuminating the iris and pupil and looking down the rest of the animatronic he noted thick and thin cables centered around the neck like swollen arteries and veins going along to the shoulders and down the arms. Then Mike noticed the thing that made his stomach churn. _It had organs. _Actual human organs were visible inside the things torso, like a stomach and lungs, and the guard swore he saw a heart.

Worst of all, the thing was _**breathing. **_He saw one of the lungs expanding and contracting as the robots shoulders moved with each intake of air while the other seemingly struggled to fill, and just barely he could hear it beyond the glass. It sounded labored, raspy, and wheezy, just like Bonnie and Chika had sounded like when they were just outside his office 30 years ago and were growing frustrated.

The robot tipped its head back and forth looking at Mike curiously, the two never taking their eyes off each other until the robot slammed its hands against the plexiglass between them making the guard jump out of his chair. At that the robot started...laughing?

Mike fumbled with the tablet as the animatronic snorted and rasped, the man triggered the audio in the neighboring room, letting out a sigh when the thing shuffled off still laughing to itself in twisted delight.

Tensely sitting back again the blonde reset the systems preemptively and glanced at the clock. Somehow it was already 5, and he wasn't about to complain or question how it was already that early… He could already tell, he was in far over his head.

Slowly the final hour passed and Mike was able to keep Golden Bonnie away but nearly suffocated when the vents shut down again in his final 10 minutes. The second his watch started beeping the guard checked the cameras to make sure the robot was far enough away and bolted for the door as fast as he could.

Once outside Mike took in a deep breathe and sagged against the security door, his stomach feeling about a mile behind him. He felt weak, his head felt like it was going to explode, and his vision was still fucked up. He did _not _want to come back the following night if that was going to happen again, but if he left it would only put a new guy in the line of fire, and if everything he heard was correct, enough people had already died at the hands of this companys robots.

After a minute the blonde righted himself and started walking back to the lot, glancing at the other attractions as his coworkers trickled out as the morning crew trickled in.

"Hey! Mikey! How was your night? Boring as usual?" A familiar voice called as a younger woman bounded down the steps of '_Freddy's Fun Center'_. She was dressed in the same uniform as Mike with a different patch, with shorter light brown hair pulled into a tail, and looking to be in her early to late twenties.

Strolling over to Mike the woman paused and tipped her head and asked in concern, "Are you feeling ok Mike? You're cheeks are as red as the toys' in there."

"Mornin Sarah...I-I'm fine...I think." Mike nodded slightly.

"Well that sounds convincing." the woman snorted, looking up at the elder, as she stood about a head shorter than him.

"Sorry, it's just Jake thought it would be great to drop one of the old animatronics into the haunted house and not warn me." the blonde sighed, glancing back at the accursed building. "Also I swear to god that place has a gas leak in it or something."

"And they're too damn cheap to fix it?" Sarah guessed.

"Most likely. Next time I see Jake or Mr. Fazben I'll give him an ear full." the elder huffed.

Sarah, Mike was comfortable talking to, when Mike had gotten hired on almost two weeks ago as a basic guard they had gotten talking after Sarah lost her keys and Mike offered to help her find them. Needless to say the two got along surprisingly well and the woman found all the stories of the past resteraunts really interesting and believed everything Mike told her, so she was right there with him believing the chain owners were corrupt as hell.

"That'll be interesting to see. So what's the new bot like? Anything like the suits we got around?" the woman asked curiously as they walked to the lot.

"Not even, that thing is pure nightmare fuel." the blonde shuddered, describing what the animatronic looked like, the woman listening attentively to every word. "I really hope all that stuff in it's fake…"

"I think it would almost have to be, wouldn't it? It's been 30 years since any of those things were active and if anyone died in it there should be nothing but bones and residue left in it. Arteries, the lungs, and stomach are all soft tissues, they would have been some of the first things to decompose." the woman commented, giggling when Mike gave her an odd look. "I watch a lot of CSI."

"Why am I not surprised?" the elder chuckled. "So how was your night?"

"Pretty dull but some odd stuff started up around 3."

"Odd how? Someone getting in or the system going weird?"

"No...I was going through the cameras and thought I heard something coming from the arcade cameras. I went to check it out and all the cabinets were off but all the little music boxes at the prize counter were playing. Looked around and no one was there, I have no idea what caused it." The woman shook her head.

"Strange...Well who knows, maybe some of the old ghosts are still hanging around." Mike half joked, pulling out his keys as they got to the employee lot.

"Maybe. Well, see ya tomorrow night Mikey." Sarah smirked.

"Yep, see ya." the man smiled.

Hopping into his car Mike let out a sigh and set for home. He was supposed to get Abby ready for school every morning sense Jenny worked 1st shift and was leaving just as he was coming home. Long days, long nights. If he made it to the end of the week this job was going to be just as dismal as it had been 30 years ago.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 3 a bit early. I nearly have chapter 4 done for Wednesday or tomorrow night, but I'm fighting against a low fever to get it done so that's why you're getting this early. I don't want to fuss getting it posted early in the morning before work if I'm feeling any worse. Anyway, have a nightmare!**

**Chapter 3**

Crying. He heard crying, but he also heard commotion and children all around him...what was going on? Where was the crying coming from?

Looking around Mike slowly realized he was in a very small diner with what looked like a birthday party going on, and a large familiar brown bear running around serving cake, though it looked much different compared to all the other versions he had seen.

Ignoring the screaming, fussy children Mike walked around, still hearing the crying ringing in his ears until he saw a young boy sitting outside the restaurant on the steps all alone. Promptly he walked out the door and crouched down and asked, "Hey, are you ok?" but gained no response.

The boy seemed to be maybe 7 or 8 and was dressed rather poorly in worn out filthy shoes, a holey sweatshirt and top, and shorts that seemed far too large on him. Clearly the child was either homeless or from a very hard off family, but when Mike reached out to touch the boy he found his hand went right through the child's shoulder.

"Wh-what?" Mike muttered stepping back but stopped when he saw someone walking toward the boy and immediately felt on edge.

He couldn't make out the mans face no matter how much he focused, and when they spoke their voice was all garbled in his ears though he could make out what was being said.

"Hey there sport, you ok?"

Sniffling and looking up the little dark haired boy shook his head. "Mom kicked me out until tonight a-and didn't give me any food…"

"Aw...poor thing. I can get ya some food if you want." The stranger offered.

"R-really?" the boy perked up.

"Yeah! There's a good sandwich place just down the block we can get ya something."

"O-ok!"

Mike shook his head, suddenly rooted to the ground unable to do anything as the boy ran off with the man down the block and the scene around him changed. He could tell what was going to happen, and he didn't want to see, he wanted to wake up.

Gradually everything changed in a blur until Mike saw the stranger guiding the boy back down the block and he could easily see something was already very wrong. The child was nearly stumbling and seemed to be fighting not to simply fall asleep standing until the stranger picked him up. Glancing around the man ducked into a side street and Mike jumped when the same boy suddenly appeared next to him as the two walked out of his sight.

This boy was different though, and made the guard skitter away in fright when glazed dead yet furious eyes looked directly up at him. The boys lips were tinged blue and dark bruises wrapped around his neck with his pallid cheeks stained with tears.

Silently the boy just stared at Mike as everything around them slowly bled into black and still Mike could not wake up until it was nothing but darkness, the lone child and himself.

Though, moments later the boy began to subtly change, his deadened eyes becoming dark red only to fade and change so the iris was glowing bright white and the pupils had a definite circle of white in the center. As this happened the boy began to tremble and tipped his head with a twisted smile, shadows swirling around the two until the guard could just barely make out five other child like forms with the same haunting eyes as the boy before him.

Then, all at once the children jumped at him, clawing at his clothing and screaming so loudly the man felt his ears begin to bleed.

"Stop! Stop, let me go!" The guard yelled, pitching and trying to get away.

No matter how much he tried to pry or throw the children off they clung to him tightly, nails digging into his flesh, small hands always going for his neck and eyes until he felt a sharp kick at his knees and he was dragged to the ground.

Finally as this happened Mike jolted awake vaguely aware he had been thrashing around and screaming in his sleep, his throat felt raw and he was hopelessly tangled in the sheets. Letting out a long sigh the blonde sat up and tried to calm down until a strip of light ran across the carpet and he saw his wife peek into the room.

"Mikey? Are you ok?"

Glancing over the man nodded slightly and looked over at the clock. 10 o' clock, looks like he was going into work with less sleep than usual…

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare again." He murmured.

"Oh...the usual?" Jenny frowned slightly.

"Yeah, mostly." The guard lied. He knew his wife was already worried about him working at the park, so he didn't want to concern her even more saying he'd seen a kid get killed. "I think I'm just gonna stay up until work now…"

"Are you sure honey? You had to stay up until almost five to get Abby from band practice…"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I got some stuff I can do to keep busy until then." Mike nodded, crawling out of bed.

"Ok then." Jenny nodded slightly in return.

Slowly the remaining hour passed and Mike idly did a little more computer research about the old chain. He didn't find anything new he hadn't already read of course, so with a sigh he reluctantly got ready for work once again and grabbed a bit of food and coffee before leaving for his 3rd night of the week.

His 3rd night...30 years ago that night had been a battle to keep anything out, and he remembered all too well that was the one night he'd suffered the worse hallucination he'd ever gotten.

He'd been fighting to keep track of Bonnie and Foxy had already charged his door once that night, banging and scratching at the metal slab with his hook savagely. Chika had surprisingly not been too active, keeping to the kitchen and dining hall, but Freddy insisted on freaking Mike out by laughing every 20 minutes closer and closer to his door. At one point after suffering an auditory hallucination with that strange demonic chattering Mike haphazardly started checking the cameras until he heard what sounded like a little girl giggling right in his ear.

Damn near dropping his tablet the guard had looked up and found a large golden Freddy suit slumped on the floor in front of him that slowly lifted its head with jerky motions and looked directly at him before letting out a demonic scream.

The thing had nearly given the man a heart attack before he realized it wasn't real...mainly because when he fell back his shoe flew off and went right through the suit…

Shaking his head as he eventually pulled into the theme parks lot, Mike gathered his thoughts back together and trudged to the haunted house, though on his way he paused hearing something strange as he walked by the mini-coaster. No one was meant to be posted at that attraction accept for outdoor guards doing an hourly sweep, so glancing at his watch he wandered toward the gates and flashed his light around.

He couldn't see anything directly outside so hopping the turnstile Mike trotted up the steps to look inside, it almost sounded like someone had left a radio on, or some sort of interference was coming through the intercom. Once inside the guard looked around and froze when he saw two glowing gold eyes looking around the room as well, hanging very close to the ceiling. Directing his flashlight toward it Mike found a twisted animatronic hanging from the girders that he faintly remembered seeing as a child. Vixen? Was that the things original name? He couldn't remember, all that he knew was that it had accurately been renamed Mangle after it kept getting torn apart by curious kids.

The animatronic had originally been meant to be a female counterpart for Foxy, but at the moment had barely half its original suit, its head, a hand, a foot, that was about all that remained. The rest was a hopeless mess of animatronic parts to the point you could barely even begin to guess what the whole thing would have looked like at one time, accept that it had a second head that presumably was some sort of puppet at one point. Each head also had only one eye and wires hanging out all over the place.

Accept Mike didn't' remember anyone saying they were going to get a robotic recreation of the thing for the attraction… Either way, it shouldn't be on at this hour, so walking over Mike looked up at the white fox warily until he saw it was definitely on a preset pattern of looking around. Then walking under it he reached up under the back of the mask and felt around for the switch to power it down. After a few tries he eventually found the switch and Mangle stuttered to a halt, the eyes going dark and the head dropping, though it remained affixed to the ceiling.

"There. Now that, that's settled, off to hell." Mike huffed, satisfied that the static had stopped.

Walking back out and hopping the turnstile again Mike jogged to his post and was about to bolt to the office but as he opened the security door he had to quickly slam it shut with an involuntary yelp.

"Fuck!" he hissed as a loud series of bangs answered him from the other side.

The damn robot had been waiting for him at the exit! It couldn't leave thanks to the programming it held, but it could certainly camp out at the doors as long as it liked…

Waiting a minute Mike glanced at his watch and shook his head seeing it was already quarter after 12. If Jake had left him any sort of call he'd certainly missed it, so with a huff the guard cracked open the door again, only to have to throw himself back against it when Golden Bonnie swiped at him with a hiss.

"You've got to be kidding me!" the blonde cried in frustration. "As if Freddy trying to fuck my shit up before wasn't bad enough!"

Crossing his arms and leaning against the door Mike waited another 10 minutes before checking again, and this time the animatronic was thankfully not in sight. Quickly Mike ran to his office and the first thing he did was set off a sound in a neighboring room before resetting the vents.

Godamn this is not a good way to start the night…" The guard grumbled, sitting back and scanning through the cameras and began to lead Golden Bonnie as far away from the office as he possibly could. Though, after about an hour of going between the cameras and the systems after the cameras crashed the blonde went back to keep leading the animatronic away, but suddenly couldn't find it.

"What?! Where the hell…" Mike hissed, flipping through all the cameras and finding absolutely nothing.

After a second he flipped to the vent cameras and let out a aggravated scream finding the yellow rabbit on Camera 11 inside the vent, squirming and army crawling through the duct.

"Really?! _Really!? _Why the fuck would they allow that!?" The guard cried, blocking off the vent so the thing couldn't get any further.

But that rose the question, if he could block off sections of the vent, what the hell would that do to the air coming into the office?

Grinding his teeth in agitation Mike waited to see where the animatronic was going to go next, but after a few minutes he heard a scraping noise far too close for his liking. Looking up the blonde froze seeing the hulking form of what he could swear was Golden Freddy slowly shuffling past the window, accept this one was in far worse condition that what he remembered. It looked more like a golden version of the 70's costume with an ear missing and just as burnt as the Balloon boy from the previous night was.

Though as Mike watched the thing it suddenly ducked below the line of the window and Mike let out a frightened scream as it appeared right next to him, screeching and lunging for his face. Lurching back the guard slammed into the back wall and spit a string of profanities through his teeth when he realized it was just another hallucination. Kicking off from the wall the blonde slid back to the desk and rebooted the vents, setting back to finding the Golden Bonnie before it got too close.

Gradually another hour or two passed and Mike fought to keep the real animatronic away from the vents until he heard a familiar singing close by.

"What? No, no no no, that thing can't be here!" the guard whined, trying to find the source of the little tune.

A second later though, a flicker of movement to his left made the blonde instinctively look up, only to meet a familiar but much older and blackened Pirate fox just as it leapt for him with that same raspy scream. Once more Mike fell back, unable to ignore his natural reflexes yet, and this time payed for it.

Cracking his head against the dusty floor the guards vision swam and he lay there for a moment trying to gather his wits before attempting to rise. He felt sick to his stomach and it was barely even 5 o'clock. This fucking job was going to kill him, he could just tell.

Not even bothering to get back onto his chair Mike fished the tablet off the desk once again and tried to reset everything as his vision began to darken at the edges. After about another 5 minutes everything was back online and the blonde climbed back onto his chair and looked around for the Golden Bonnie once again.

The next few hours absolutely dragged by, Mike warring with his stomach the entire time as Golden Bonnie went back and forth between the halls and vents and the vents going down two other times. At one point Mike swore he saw the animatronic on three different cameras at once.

The split second his watch struck 6 the guard threw the tablet back onto the desk and ran outside. Promptly stopping at the nearest trash bin Mike surrendered to his stomach needs, emptying its contents then letting out a weary groan once the nausea passed.

"This job sucks…"


End file.
